


Falling

by FireNationResident



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sokka is a disaster bi, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationResident/pseuds/FireNationResident
Summary: Sokka wants to tell Katara some big news, but a hot barista might make this more difficult than expected.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 559





	Falling

Okay, Sokka was a little nervous. He knew deep down he had nothing to worry about, but that didn’t stop the queasy feeling in his stomach.

_Katara loves you. She has never failed to support you. Why would this time be any different?_

_Because_ , his brain responded, _this will change her whole opinion of you. Your relationship will never be the same after you tell her._

Sokka shook the thoughts out of his head as he knocked on the door to Katara’s apartment. A few seconds later, as the door opened to reveal the beaming smile of his sister, relief flowed through him. This was Katara, who stood up for him when little boys bullied him on the playground for having a ponytail. This was Katara, who was there for him when their mother died and the world felt like it was falling apart. This was Katara, who did not hesitate to come over with a tub of chocolate ice cream when he told her he broke up with Suki. Everything was going to be fine.

As they walked to the Jasmine Dragon, a cafe that recently opened near them, his body buzzed with nervous energy, and he knew Katara could feel it too.

“You said when you invited me that you wanted to tell me something?” Katara asked, her eyes gentle yet imploring.

“I - Can it wait until we’re at the cafe?” He wanted them both to be sitting down when he broke the news to her, surrounded by the calming scent of coffee cake and tea.

Katara gave him a strange look in response, but she didn’t say anything. Sokka tried to immerse himself in the calm feeling of a light breeze running through his hair and the sunshine warming his skin. He allowed himself to live in that moment, and to savor the vibrant pink of blooming cherry blossoms and the bright blue of the clear sky.

When they finally entered the cafe, Sokka held the door open for Katara, and they were immediately met with the sweet smell of baked goods and the soft sound of indie music filling the room. The walls were painted a jade green, and several round tables were arranged across the left side of the cafe, wooden stools seated around each of them. In the center of the store was the main counter, cash register, and dessert display case. Tucked into the corner just to the right of the door was a cozy reading area with plush bean bag seating and low wooden side tables. The cafe was almost empty, except for a boy with arrow tattoos sitting in the back corner of the cafe, seemingly engrossed in a novel titled _The Power of Now_.

Even though he had never visited the cafe before, he felt instantly comforted and at home. He was filled with a sense of certainty. _Yeah_ , he thought, _this is the right place and the right time_. He felt in control. A couple of months ago, when Sokka was struck by the thought that he might be into guys, it felt like his life was spiraling out of control, but once he came to terms with his sexuality, he felt lighter than ever. Now, in the Jasmine Dragon, he felt that same feeling of lightness.

This comfort was soon replaced by panic, however, when he took one look at the barista and knew he was doomed. The barista had soft dark hair pinned back into a bun, and his sharp jaw contrasted with the soft smile he gave Sokka when he saw Sokka enter the cafe. A large scar covered the left side of his face, but Sokka thought it only added to his character. Sokka froze. _Oh no. Why here? Why now?_ Now was not the time to be a bi disaster.

Now, he felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement and longing. His heart fluttered in his chest while Katara glanced at him with a questioning look as she walked toward the counter to place their order. _Right. All you have to do is move your legs and not look like an idiot._ And, of course, he couldn’t even manage to do that.

On his first step forward, his foot snagged on a nearby bean bag and he fell on his face. _Perfect_. As much as he wanted to stay with his head facing the floor, eyes closed and pretending none of this was happening, he knew he had to get up sometime.

When Sokka decided to open his eyes, he was surprised to see two pairs of eyes staring down at him, widened in concern: blue eyes matching his own and golden eyes exuding warmth even through their concerned expression. He felt oddly flattered that the barista had come to help him.

The barista offered a hand to help Sokka up, and as Sokka took it, he immediately felt the warmth of the man’s hand. Sokka may or may not have held his hand afterward for a second too long. _Say something_ , he managed to think despite his frazzled brain.

“Thanks, um - “ Sokka’s eyes flitted down to the barista’s name tag, “Zuko.”

“No problem, “ Zuko rasped. _Fuck. Of course he had a raspy voice._ _As if he had any reason to be more attractive than he already was._

“I can - uh - get you some ice from the back if you want, “ Zuko added, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. The nervous gesture only made the man more endearing to Sokka. Sokka nodded and felt warmth spread through him at the kind gesture.

As they waited for Zuko to come back with ice, Katara escorted him to the nearest table and sat him down. One of her eyebrows was quirked up, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided otherwise and pursed her lips.

Zuko came back with the ice and sat at the table with them.

“Oh, you don’t have to stay,” Sokka said. “I don’t want to bother you more than I already have.”

“It’s no problem,” the barista replied. “The shop’s basically empty and I could use the company.”

Sokka saw Katara quickly glance between them before she excused herself to go to the restroom. He could have sworn he saw her wink as she turned, but he was still a bit disoriented from his fall, and he figured he’d just imagined it.

Zuko handed Sokka the ice pack, and he felt heat rise in his cheeks as their fingers brushed. He coughed and tried to come up with something to say as he placed the ice pack on his head.

“Um - I’m Sokka,” he managed to say as he reached out to shake Zuko’s hand, “and I swear I’m not usually this clumsy.” This drew a shy smile from Zuko, and Sokka swore he would do whatever it took to see that smile again.

“That’s okay. I’m not really the most graceful person myself, “ Zuko replied. Sokka had a hard time believing this, as the man before him looked like a prince straight out of a storybook, but he figured the barista was just trying to make him feel better, so he let it slide.

After a few moments, the barista spoke up again, “So, do you want any tea or anything?... On the house,” he quickly added. It was clear Zuko felt bad for what had happened even though it had nothing to do with him.

“Oh no, I don’t want to inconvenience you. I’m the one who fell in the middle of the cafe and disrupted your day.”

“It’s no trouble, “ Zuko assured him. Sokka cast him a suspicious look, but Zuko continued, “So, do you want anything?”

“Well, I’ve never been here before. What would you suggest?”

“My personal favorite is Jasmine Tea.”

“If it’s your favorite, then I definitely want to try it,” Sokka responded with a smile. Zuko blushed a bit at the comment as he got up to make the tea.

Sokka was wondering what was taking his sister so long until he realized that she was sitting across from the boy in the corner of the cafe, laughing at one of his jokes. He rolled his eyes a bit at the fact that Katara was just chatting up a stranger in the middle of a cafe when she knew Sokka had important news to tell her, but he sucked it up. He would do anything to see her happy.

Soon Zuko came back with not only the tea but an array of desserts, too. He sat down across from Sokka and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand again as he said, “I wasn’t sure what desserts you liked, so I brought all of them.” _He needs to stop being so cute or I’m going to fall in love with him and never leave this cafe_ , Sokka thought.

Sokka looked a bit surprised at the endearing gesture, but Zuko must have interpreted the look negatively because he quickly added, “I know you didn’t ask for any but I figured you were having a bit of a rough day and I know I always indulge in sweets when I’m having a rough day and-”

As Zuko rambled on, a blush spread across his face, and as much as Sokka wanted to hear the adorable ramblings of this barista and see the flush color his cheeks deepen, he decided to have mercy.

“It’s okay,” Sokka reassured, “I think it was really sweet of you.” Zuko’s blush deepened.  
“And for the record,“ Sokka added, “my favorite dessert is coffee cake.” At this, Zuko looked visibly relieved and began to relax.

As they began to nibble at the desserts and sip their tea, Zuko mentioned that he hadn’t seen the girl Sokka had come in with in a while.

“Should I check on her?” He asked, adorably concerned.

“Nah,” Sokka replied, “She’s over in the corner chatting it up with that bald kid with tattoos.” Sokka nudged his head in their direction.

“So how do you two know each other?”

“She’s actually my sister. I came here to, um, “ Sokka contemplated for a moment if he wanted to reveal this information to the barista. He was out to most of his friends, but he had waited to come out to Katara because it just felt so different coming out to a family member. There was so much at stake, and Sokka valued his relationship with his sister above almost everything else in his life.

He figured he might as well tell the barista. Life is too short not to take a few risks, he rationalized, and the barista seemed sweet.

“I actually brought her here to come out to her, “ Sokka said quietly into his teacup. He looked up to see the other man’s reaction, which was briefly filled with surprise before being replaced with a large smile.

“Congratulations!” Zuko grinned, “I hope it goes well. I’m sure it will. Your sister seems to care about you quite a lot.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate that. I’ve been nervous all day even though I know that she’ll accept me,” Sokka smiled back.

“It must be really nice to be so close to your sister,” Zuko remarked, his smile dimming.

Sensing the change in tone, Sokka spoke carefully, “Yeah. I got really lucky. I know a lot of people don’t have the luxury that I do.”

A beat passed before Zuko spoke. “After I came out, my family rejected me. Well, everyone except my Uncle. I stayed with him after I was kicked out of the house, and he’s been really the only person I’ve ever been close too. My sister and I were never close, but it still hurt to lose her.” Sokka couldn’t imagine how lonely Zuko felt.

“I haven’t come out to anyone in my family yet,” Sokka supplied. “I dated girls all throughout high school, so I never even considered that I might be queer in any way. It was really only in college that I realized I was into guys as well as girls. It’s all so new, but I feel so free now, you know?” Zuko nodded.

“I’ve really always known I liked guys,” Zuko said. “I never tried to hide it either, but I think my family was willing to deny and ignore it until I came out. My father never liked me, but when I came out, I realized that he was grateful to have me leave.” The bitterness in his voice made Sokka’s heart sink, and without thinking, he grabbed the barista’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, and Zuko squeezed back. Sokka found himself wanting to know more about Zuko, to know all his layers down to his core.

“I’m really sorry, Zuko,” Sokka said. Zuko nodded.

“How about we switch to a lighter topic?” Zuko suggested, his grip still firm around Sokka’s hand.

“Oh yeah, um,” Sokka tried to change gears in his brain, but before he had the opportunity to speak, Zuko spoke up suddenly:

“Have you ever been to see the Ember Island Players?”

After a moment Sokka replied, “Can’t say that I have. Why?”

“I was thinking that maybe - well - Would you like to go with me sometime? Like on a date?” Zuko was blushing furiously and his eyes were gazing hopefully into Sokka’s.

Sokka’s mind was reeling. This was not where he felt the conversation was going. Once he got his bearings, though, he felt a wide smile spread across his face.

“Of course. I would love that,” Sokka answered, and they both sat there holding hands and grinning at each other until they were suddenly interrupted.

“Wanna go on a double date sometime?” Katara asked.

The question set Sokka sputtering.

“Wh- What?”

“Aang and I are going out tonight, “ she said as she nodded her head in the direction of the boy in the corner, “and I definitely see us going on a second date. You two clearly hit it off. I’m glad. I don’t think I could’ve stuck around if I had to witness you two obliviously pining after each other.”

Sokka had so many questions.

“Is that why you didn’t come back? You wanted to set us up?”

“Obviously. You can be so dense sometimes, you know that?” Katara said, but her tone was affectionate.

“So you know I like guys? You know the whole reason I brought you here was to come out, right?”

“Oh, I’ve known for a while now. I figured that’s what you were going to tell me, but I could see you were making googly eyes at Zuko, so I took it upon myself as your baby sister to be your wing woman.”

Sokka grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re pretty great, you know that?”

“I try, “ Katara said as she pulled away and swiped a muffin from the tray of assorted desserts. “You still didn’t answer my question. Wanna go on a double date sometime with Aang and me?”

Sokka took a look at Zuko, and he thought to himself that he not only wanted to go on a first date and a double date with Katara and Aang after that, but that he wanted to spend the rest of his life getting to know the man with the sharp jaw and the soft smile.


End file.
